Marauders Time
by SnowSwimmer
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like living with the Marauders? Only going to mention things that have happend in my life. T to be safe. First Fan-Fic!
1. Narrating My Life

**Narration of My Life**

"As we walk down the hallways we have all eyes on us," James begins. "We always have the attention though. All the boys want to be us and the girls…well…they just want us if you know what I mean."

"What the hell Prongs?"

"Give it up Padfoot he's been narrating his life all morning."

"Well can I hit him?"

"No…"

"Too late"


	2. Stop Biting My Wenis!

**Stop biting my Wenis!**

"Moony!"

Remus Lupin looks up only to see his two best friends walking into the common room with James' elbow in Sirius' mouth. He quickly looked back into his book.

"Moony!" James whined again, "He's biting my wenis!"

"He's biting your what Mr. Potter?" Minnie screeches only hearing the last part.

"My wenis Mum, you know the term also known as the elbow."

"Well…just don't let it happen again Mr. Potter."

"Why is it always me getting in trouble?"

**Ok everyone SnowSwimmer here. Please review this is my first ever try at writing and I would always love any reviews or suggestions. Let me know if you loved it or absolutely hated it and would never read anything this horrible again. Love, SnowSwimmer 3**


	3. Broke my Toilet!

**You Broke my Toilet!**

Sirius and James were giggling around the room. If you ever asked them they never giggled until they were so drunk they couldn't remember anything the next day.

"Jamies-Poo you should keep going after Lilypad and never ever ever…"

"Padfoot?"

"Prongs…I think I broke the toilet."

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU BROKE MY TOILET!"

Right then Remus barges being the only sober one to find the toilet lid was only shut. What he did in his past life to deal with this he would never know.


	4. Moo!

**MOO!**

While Padfoot and Prongs may be the star Chaser and Beater, Remus and Peter didn't mind being on the sidelines. It was less violent, besides that one time, and less stressful.

The current game was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The game was pretty close but was getting dirtier by the second. James and Sirius still had a nasty hangover from last night. Remus being the good friend had made them a potion but it took a little time to kick in.

The Slytherin team defiantly had taken notice to the two main players...er... less than normal state. And they defiantly were using to their advantage. The git Malfoy tried to make James dizzy by going in circles around him. James started to look nauseous. Right then Regulus purposely tried kicking Sirius off the broom. Everyone in the stands besides those nasty snakes booed. The Quidditch stands were roaring and not even whoever they grabbed to commentate could be heard.

Remus and Peter look at each other and at the exact time yell at the top of their lungs, "MOOOOO!" This is why they were brothers.


	5. Movies

**Disney Princess **

Today was a day that Lily liked to call, "Lazy Day." They had won the game yesterday and she hardly had a voice. She was ahead of her studies and while she could study some more she decided she would give herself a day off. She felt very empowering today for some odd reason.

She would set up her TV and VCR player and watch whatever her mood reflected. She would love to watch those who never seen either watch whatever movie she placed in.

She had already set up everything when the Marauders came downstairs. She was tackled by Sirius who was sure this time he would get his choice even if Lily hated him. He just had to make sure she didn't have her wand and he stood out of the way for her left hook. He didn't want to have to go ask Remus to cure his bruises from Lily again.

"I choose… this one!" he shouted at the top of his lungs holding up Lady and the Tramp.

"I want to watch Bambi!" James shot back.

"Well I think we should watch Little Mermaid. I mean it is a classic and who doesn't love to sing along…" Remus faded off. They all just stared while Lily popped in Mulan and grumbled about Alice taking her wand for a weekend because of her violence.

**Yes I do know that know of these movies were not out at this time. However; I did say that these stories would be some of my life experiences so it was. And as always unfortunately none of these characters belong to me:(**


	6. Walk much?

**Walk Much?**

James was having a horrible day.

Yesterday had been the one of the best days of his life. He was still flying high from his big win in Quidditch and the party that night when he woke up yesterday to find Lily, a.k.a the love of his life even if she hasn't figured that out yet, having her famous Lazy Day. He had been able to watch some of his favorite muggle movies and managed not to make Lily mad. That was a great accomplishment for him. He was always making her mad in some way. And that brings him to today.

He ran into the Common room in the morning screaming he loved Lily with all of his might at the top of his lungs. He had been rejected by Lily _again_, Minnie gave him _another _detention for screaming, "ITS YOU-KNOW-POO!" in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner, and to top it off tomorrow was a full moon. He loved Moony like a brother but these full moons exhausted him. He was looking forward to going to his room for some well needed sleep. That was until he opened the door.

He knew that boys were supposed to be messy but this was ridiculous. He couldn't even see the floor. There was Chocolate Frog, Pepper Imps, and Cockroach Clusters wrappers everywhere, cloths thrown all around, papers placed delicately from a tornado, and Quidditch supplies everywhere. Not to mention all the boys school supplies thrown everywhere. There was dirty magazines of Sirius', books that weighed more than his head of Remus' and "secret" love letter from Alice to Frank. He guessed the cleaning had got a little behind on their part. And now he didn't know where to walk without killing himself.

James risked taking a step to what he thought was his bed. He however slipped and hit his head against something hard. What was worse was on inspection it was a banana peel. The most ironic thing he could slip on and he finds it. He didn't risk trying to stand again so he tried crawling towards the lump that he thought was his bed. His hand found something extremely slippery yet sticky at the same time. His hand gave out James landing face first into the mysterious substance.

Right them Sirius enters the room does a simple levitation spell to his bed. He sees something moving in the pile of... well whatever was on the floor. He carefully pulled out his wand and pointed it at the object. He was about to curse when he saw the messy raven black hair. He thought about helping Prongs but decided against it. Instead he leaned back and said, "Walk much dumb-ass?"

**Reviews make my day. Also anyone get the joke taken from one of the books?**


	7. Therapy

**Therapy**

Lily Evans was glad to be a girl. It meant her dorm was for the most part clean, well clean enough to walk through, unlike the Marauders' supposedly is. Although she didn't believe anyone's room could ever get as messy as they say theirs were. It also meant she and her dorm mates were as close as it came, and since she saw the true side of Severus, they became even closer.

Turning Potter down _again_ with the simple screaming no, she began to climb the stairs to her dorm. Walking in to her dorm she found her best mate, Alice Prewett, sitting on her bed having an intense stare-down with her cat Lucky. Alice was dressed in her basic Gryffindor uniform and her brown pixie cut hair had her signature blue tips. Alice was the child her grandmum wished upon her mum when she was a child. Lily absolutely adored Alice but she could be a bit strange.

Lucky was a grey cat that had intense gold eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. Lily had found her abandoned when Lucky was barely a week old. She had come to treat Lily as a mother . However, she didn't like many other people at all and for some reason it seamed as she could hold a grudge.

"Uh, Alice…what are you doing with my cat?" Lily began.

"Shh Lily. You're interupting my therapy session."

"What?"

"_Therapy_ Lily. You know the thing that Marlene and I about sent you to after you threw the knife across the room at Potter."

"Yeah I know what therapy is, but the big question is why are you giving my cat therapy?"

"Lily your cat hates me and we all three know that."

"All three?"

"Yes you, me, and Lucky. Now Lucky why do you hate me? Is it because I accidently stepped on your tail, or is it the fact that I threw you across the room in my sleep, or maybe the fact I was bored so I chased you for two hours straight?" Lucky hissed at Alice as if she not only understood but was remembering all of these times.

"Alice please stop giving my cat therapy. She obviously doesn't like it and the more you force it on her, the more it makes me think I need to send you to therapy, and don't think I won't!" Lily knew at this point they may be best mates but Alice was crazy for sure.

**Hey SnowSwimmer here! I know it has been longer to upload this chapter but I have had an amazing person help me with my stories. I would like to thank Louey06 for all the help she has given me. **


	8. Muggle Studies

**Muggle Studies**

James and Sirius were in the back of N.E.W.T level Muggle Studies, not even pretending to pay attention. James was staring a hole into the back of Lily's head, while Sirius was trying to get a peep down Marlene's shirt. Nothing was out of the ordinary. That was until Professor Shepard threw a muggle ruler the two boys.

"Now that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have joined the class again, I can finish giving your assignment. I want you as a class to paint the Nativity Scene from the muggle Bible since Christmas is near. You will paint them on cardboard cutouts that I have to cut since nobody trusts Miss Evans with a knife after she threw one across the room." Lily blushed slightly, but stood by her actions since James was being a toe-rag again. "You may begin class."

James went to go with the three people he usually worked with; Sirius, Marlene, and Lily. James had to admit Lily had an amazing hand when it came to art. When class ended they had a wonderful donkey. It was so beautiful James couldn't let it go to the trash like he knew Shepard would do. She he grabbed the cut out and climbed atop of the donkey like he was riding a broom. He began to ride off towards Transfiguration.

"JAMES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily screeched after him.

"My Lily-flower I couldn't let your beautiful artwork go to waste, so I plan to ride it to all my classes today. Care to join me on our ride to go see Minnie?" James calmly responded patting the "seat" behind him.

Lily sat in her seat dumbstruck. How do you even answer a question like that? True, she and James had been on better terms than they have been since they met. And she had started to feel something towards him. What those feelings were she didn't quite know, but she was pretty sure it wasn't bad. And N.E.W.T's had been adding so much stress...

"You know what… screw it," and with this Lily climbs on the back of her donkey to class. People were not only shocked that she didn't murder James but she actually agreed to be apart of his... whatever it is that James does. No teachers even had the heart to reprimand them. And to this day, James still has the donkey hidden under his bed.


	9. The Loss

The Loss

As Christmas break came around most students decided to leave school to go home. With the war getting stronger outside Hogwarts' walls, most families wanted to spend every second they got together. Lily however, had decided to stay at Hogwarts so her family wouldn't be in a bigger risk than they already were. To her surprise James and Sirius stayed as well.

It was a wonderful Christmas. Lily found herself spending her time with James and Sirius and actually was enjoying it. She received a wonderful book set from her parents, a pair of Asda earrings from Petunia, and a beautiful necklace from James. She felt lame giving him his cheap _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book but he claimed that it was the best gift he ever received. The Christmas meal was wonderful as ever. There was all of her favorite foods and found herself having an actual conversation with the two boys.

Until Lily noticed an owl go towards Dumbledore. There was never mail at the feast so this owl stuck out like a sore thumb. The owl brought a single letter and Dumbledore actually lost the twinkle in his eye as he read the letter. Lily had never seen him look so rattled. He showed whatever was on the letter to McGonagall and she let out a loud wail drawing attention from everyone in the Hall. They were ushered into their Common Rooms without a single word on what had happened. The worst was running through Lily's head; Alice, Frank, Marlene, Remus, Peter, a friend, someone she loved being killed. It cut right through her heart.

McGonagall took her time to reach the Gryffindor Common Room. She looked frailer and probably closer to her actual age than Lily had ever seen. It shook her to the core. She tells the few Gryffindors that Alex Marshal, a Ravenclaw, had been murdered. Lily suddenly rememberers studying with him at one point of time when they had that huge Charms test that counted for ten percent of their grade. They had a lot in common; both were highly intelligent and both Muggle-borns.

Lily started to sway and James with his Quidditch reflexes was able to catch her before she fell. He pulled her onto the couch and she climbed into his lap where she curled up in a ball and cried into his chest. She fell asleep in James arms that night. Sirius decided that be mature for once and placed a blanket around the sleeping couple and claimed his favorite love seat to sleep on not wanting to go back to an empty dorm.


	10. Coloring

**Coloring**

Hogwarts students came back to the news of Alex's death. His friends had already been owled, but there were people who you could tell just found out. The school was probably the quietest it had ever been. The only sound that you could hear was the occasional sob from a student. Everyone had loved Alex; he was kind, funny, and a true friend to many people.

The teachers had no clue what to do. They weren't sure whether or not to try to maintain a regular class or just let them talk amongst themselves. Either way someone would lose. A death of a student like this had never happened before. What do you say and do to a hysterical student or for student who is trying to be the strong on for their best friend? How do you try to comfort a student when you feel like crying yourself?

Lily, James, Sirius, and Marlene walked to Muggle Studies in silence. The room was almost eerie in silence. The empty seat stuck out like a sore thumb. The four sat down together and James instinctively put his arm around Lily. They still weren't dating but ever since Alex's death they were practically inseparable. Lily leaned in and let her tears fall down her face.

Mr. Shepard came in looking like he hadn't slept since the incident. He went to his desk and looked at the class. "Class I can't teach today. Just I can't." he stuttered. "However, I don't want you guys to sit here and mope. I found some muggle coloring pages and did a coping spell on them. You can color if you want or do something else. Just I want you guys to do something."

Everyone already knowing about muggle coloring books and crayons for young children, decided to color. The group trudges up to his desk. Once they reached there, a slight rush went through them for the first time. He had Disney movie characters, some Scooby-Doo, and School House Rock pages. They had watched all of these in class and loved them. Lily grabbed a Mulan and Ariel page, James of coarse picked up almost all of the Bambi pages, and Sirius chose Lady and the Tramp pages. Marlene shocked everyone when she chose several Scooby-Doo pages since she used to claim they were too childish for her.

The group sat back down in their seats and began to color. It seemed odd but coloring actually helped a little. It not only took their mind off what happened but it seemed to bring them back to a time of innocence and childhood where nothing bad could ever happen. They were transported into a time when the opposite gender had cooties, drama was when someone stole your crayons, and the death meant you didn't have your old dog anymore and that was the greatest pain you had ever felt. It felt as though everyone could be like a child forever but then class ended. However, coloring was like the step that they didn't know existed to accepting and moving on.


	11. Eyebrows

**Eyebrows**

Hogwarts was starting to move on. They still felt the pain, but after a few weeks you begin to slowly accept and try to live again. It isn't always the easiest, but there was no point in living a life filled with sadness and total hatred of the world. Laughter started to be heard in corridors and mischief from the Marauders began again.

The Marauders were sitting in their dorm lost in their own thoughts. Lily was of coarse on James's mind, Remus was thinking about the next full moon, Peter was thinking about how he could eat his Chocolate Frogs without having share, and Sirius was thinking about Marlene, like she had been for some weeks now.

They were all brought out of their thoughts when Frank came in with a huge grin on his face and plopped down on his bed and instantly fell asleep. The boys figured by the way that he was smiling that he finally gained the courage to ask Alice out.

James looked at his framed picture of Ariel that Lily had colored and gave to him. In the picture the mermaid had the same color of red hair that Lily did. Lily had even colored Ariel's eyes green. It was signed, "Love, Lily" It made him smile.

James was once again brought out of his little tirade of Lily when he noticed Sirius get out of his bed and sneak towards Frank. "Padfoot, what are you doing?" James asked, slightly worried for Frank.

"Shush Prongs. I invented a new spell and I want to try it out on Frank."

"Padfoot, I don't think we should," Remus piped in still sitting on his bed watching with a mix of amusement and worry.

"I think you should Padfoot. If you test it out on him you won't need to test it out on me," Peter said hopefully.

James was just standing to stop Sirius when Sirius pointed his wand at Frank and said, "incendere." With the word and a very flashy movement of Sirius's wand Frank's eyebrows caught on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Frank shot up knocking Sirius over. He ran to the mirror and saw he now had no eyebrows and looked like a total freak. "Sirius I am going to kill you, bring you back to life, make you clean up the mess, and then kill you again," Frank said in a calm but deadly voice.

James, who was feeling as though he was stuck in his spot, finally regained his bearings. He turned to Sirius and said, "Mate, I'd run if I were you." And that is what Sirius did screaming into the night.

**Ok sorry for taking a while to update, I've been crazy swamped. But thank you to everyone who has still read the story and patiently waiting for me:)**


	12. Pixy Sticks

**Pixy Sticks**

The Marauders, Lily, Frank, Alice, and Marlene were in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was sitting so close to James she was basically on his lap. Everyone in the school including the teachers were placing bets on when they would finally go out, and who would ask out whom. Frank had his arm draped around Alice and Sirius matched him with Marlene.

It was around 3 a.m. and they were all jacked up on sugar. They had been laughing for so long the group had forgotten what they were laughing about. Lily thought that it been something that Peter had done or said. With the amount of muggle sodas and Pixy Sticks that they had consumed, they couldn't think straight.

Lily suddenly bumped into Sirius' arm and nocked over his Pixy Sticks all over the table. "Lily... you spilled my Pixy Sticks. What can I do now?" Sirius whined. He then got a very odd look on his face as if he was trying to solve the meaning of life. And before she knew it Sirius bent down and snorted the Pixy Stick. He sat up screaming his head off about it burning but being amazing. So of course everyone had to try.

When it got to be Lily's turn, she was nervous. Yes, she had been willing to try at first but looking at that purple line she felt her stomach flip. She was the good child; her homework was always done ahead of time, her clothes were always appropriate, and she had only kissed one boy. But lately she had been feeling something inside of her change. She wanted to try to live life to its fullest before she left school and had to face the war.

James voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Lily, do you want me to hold your hair?"

It was an odd question but then again she was with an odd group. How many people even think to snort Pixy Sticks? However, she knew right then she wouldn't trade this odd group for anything in the world. What fun is it to be a normal witch in the middle of a war? Lily also knew right then she wanted to always have her odd group of friends.


	13. The Beatles

The Beatles

"All you need is love!" Peter shouted for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Love, love, love…"

His roommates were getting very annoyed. Lily had turned Peter to the muggle band the Beatles. Peter had been singing every single one of their songs since then. And to top it all off Peter had the worst singing voice of all time. James had never heard something that sounded like Sirius's snores and a Mandrake had a baby; until Peter sung.

"Peter... Peter... PETER!" James yelled.

"What James? This better be important because right now you're ruining my mojo."

"Your mojo?"

"Yes, my mojo."

"Well Peter…it's just…I have a lot of work…"

"Go to the library."

"And…well…" James wasn't quite sure how to tell Peter his voice made him want to jump into the Black Lake and be eaten by the Giant Squid. "Well… I don't care for the Beatles."

Right then Remus barges in to the dorm apparently hearing the entire conversation and looked like he wanted to light James on fire. "THE BEATLES ARE THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO THE BLOODY MUGGLE ANDWIZARDING WORLDS AND DON'T YOU EVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY ANYTHING AGAINST IT!"

James had never seen Remus scream at someone over something so trivial, but he wasn't about to argue with him since his wand was across the room and Remus had a death grip on his (own) wand. It was also close to Remus' "time of the month," and James didn't know if Remus or girls were scarier at their times. Either way, both scared him.


	14. PMS

**PMS**

Lily was miserable, even though she living in her Heads dorm she was still in cycle with her old roommates. That meant that there was five girls who, usually were the sweetest of people, were moody. And right now James Potter had crossed the redhead at the wrong time and place.

It began when she was lying in the Heads bathroom with her head on the floor. Lily had never been in this much pain before. It truly felt as though Cruciatus Curse was being constantly cursed at her lower stomach. She wanted to be done with this pain and left alone. Of course, this is when James came in.

"Lily! Are you ok? Do you need me to take you to the Hospital Wing? Did someone do this to you?" James asked, speaking quickly out of worry.

"JAMES! Please just shut up and get me the blue box out of my nightstand."

James rushed into Lily's room and found her night stand. As he ran back into the bathroom he was trying to figure out what the Merlin was Midol. He had no clue, until he read the back. He suddenly found his face growing as red as Lily's hair and found himself very uncomfortable. He handed her the box and a glass of water from the sink.

"Thanks James," Lily said, very grateful. "Can I ask you to do one more thing for me please?"

"Sure, Lily you know I'd do anything for you." Both teens blushed at James' corny, but cute, comment.

"Will you go fetch me some chocolate cake from the kitchen?"

"Umm… Lily I would but it is after curfew… and I am Head Boy…"

"JAMES IF I DON'T HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE CAKE IN TEN MINUTES SOMEONE WILL DIE AND MY GUESS IS IT WILL BE YOU!"

James had never seen anyone go from sick to loving to acting like a cat in a pool that fast. He was used to Lily exploding on him in the past but he thought they had been getting along better now. He also thought he knew a lot about time of the month from Remus but Remus never looked like he was going to slice his throat with a rusty knife. He decided he better get that cake and a glass of milk if he ever wanted to have children, and he better run fast.


	15. Tired of It

**Tired of It**

Sirius was tired of it. He had learned how to deal with a love struck James, but a love struck Lily was a different story. She would come up to Sirius and talk to him. It wasn't the normal chick giggle that he hated, but it was the type where he could tell she was actually trying to get to know him. He assumed it was to either get closer to James, or she knew something that would happen in the future that he could only suspect.

Sirius entered the Common Room and sat in his favorite chair by the fire, only to plop down on a something. Sirius jumped up to see a crushed Lily with her flaming red hair splayed everywhere and her green eyes filled with a mix of hate and something else looking straight past Sirius. Sirius turned around trying to find the source of this hate and found James sitting in the corner with a pretty 5th year.

"You know he's just tutoring her right?" Sirius asked Lily sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Yeah that might be what he's doing, but that bimbo hasn't learned a single thing since they started." Lily snarled.

Sirius had never seen Lily look at anyone besides James with that much hate but there was another emotion he saw. Was that emotion, jealousy? He was tired of it, Lily and James needed to get together soon before he went crazy. He saw a plan forming inside his head. Sirius was going to need Remus, Peter, Frank, some house-elves, some rope, a muggle stereo, and some Peppermint Imps. This was going to be a good plan.

Before he could even begin to look for any of this, Lily stood up in a huff and stormed over to James and the girl. She stood directly in front of them and slammed her hands down on the desk. "Listen chick," Lily said with such an attitude that Sirius grew appreciation for her, "I don't know what you think you're doing but he clearly isn't interested so go take your stick straight hair, clown makeup, and trying too hard clothes back to your room. I really don't think James would mind since you obviously haven't learned a single thing of Charms. Oh and next time, wear more clothes because I don't want the First Years scarred for life." Lily finished with her voice going into a deadly whisper that Sirius had to lean in to hear.

The girl gave Lily a death glare that Lily held back with surprising force. The 5th year finally got up from her chair, grabbed her book and tried to shoulder bump Lily when she walked by. Lily; however, was standing so firm that the girl left to her room rubbing her shoulder.

"And you," Lily said turning to James with a look of irritation and a voice that if it went much higher only bats would hear, "I knew that you were oblivious, but are you really that dense not to notice that the girl was flirting with you? You obviously have no clue when a girl is trying to get you to ask her out! I'm tired of it! A girl can sit there and try and try to get your attention but no, you have to be oblivious to when a girl likes you!"

James finally shut Lily up when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Sirius was glad that Lily finally stopped screeching' but he could deal without his brother and Lily kissing in the middle of the Common Room. He turned his back to the happy couple to grab a piece of chocolate cake lying on the coffee table.

"Go with me to Hogsmeade?" he heard James ask.

"Of course," Lily said with a slight giggle.


	16. The First Date

**The First Date**

Lily was in a panic attack mode. Despite what Alice and Marlene said, none of her clothes looked right, her hair looked horrible, and she had a huge zit on her chin. Of course this would happen on her first date with James.

Lily was throwing clothes out of her closet looking for a decent outfit. That was until Marlene grabbed a pair of jeans that made her legs look sky-high, a green faded shirt that made her eyes pop, and a faded white hoodie. Alice curled her hair and applied a very light touch of makeup.

When Lily met James in the Great Hall, she knew that her crazy morning was worth the stress. She had never seen James' eyes pop out of his head like that. It gave Lily a warm, fuzzy feeling that she could do that. The walk to Hogsmeade was very nice, even though they'd been spending so much time together, they never ran out of things to talk about. When James asked her where she wanted to go she decided to play a little game.

"Let's go to Madam Puddifoot's. I hear that they got even frillier from last time. I want to see the cute little bows!" Lily said, trying to keep a serious face.

James looked at her like she was from a different planet. He let out a small shudder and said something Lily wasn't expecting, "Sure, whatever you want Lily."

At this time Lily burst into laughter no longer able to control the funniness of the whole thing. It took her close to a minute of uncontrolled laughter and James looking at her like she had a second head for her to calm down. "James, I don't care where we go. As long as they don't shove pink down your throat I don't care."

James gave her a look of utter admiration. Lily knew that no date had ever tried messing with him like she had managed to. It made her proud.

The two of them walked around Hogsmeade laughing and hitting every shop. James bought Lily her favorite candy, Peppermint Imps. They went to Three Broomsticks and James paid for their lunch and Butterbeers, much to Lily's protest, even though she was impressed by how much of a gentleman he was.

They returned back to Hogwarts and with those stupid grins on their face. Right before they left to go to bed Lily gave James a sweet little kiss that had tingles going through both of their bodies.


	17. Find Out Who Your Friends Are

**Find Out Who Your Friends Are**

News that James and Lily were finally dating was not taken well by most of the female population. Lily was constantly getting glares from just about every girl and even some of the guys. She knew that James was popular but never thought it would turn out like this when they dated.

Lily was walking to one of her few classes that James was not in. All of the sudden she heard someone yell her name from across the hall.

"Lily," a fellow 7th year Hufflepuff named Haley yelled, "I noticed you've gain some weight." Haley said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hey, little piggy, look at me when I talk to you. You know James won't date a porker so might as well get in line with all the girls who weren't right for him," Haley said with a smirk on her face, hips jutted out, and loving the attention that was on her.

Lily was usually known for her temper and would have hexed her but the fire seemed to be gone from her. She knew she had gained some weight, but that just made her figure look better. She knew she had her flaws but never thought someone would scream this across a filled hallway. Lily had to fight back the tears trying just to disappear when she saw a flash of long, straight, black hair run in front of her.

"Hey Haley," Sirius yelled right back with a nasty look on his face, "I know you're jealous of Lily since she got the guy and they won't break up. But really did you think you ever stood a chance with James? We all know he loves Lily. Oh yeah, if you ever try to mess with our Lily again, I will make sure that we all find out about the wonderful time at the Christmas party," Sirius finished with a nasty smirk on his face and standing protectively in front of Lily.

Sirius turned around to look at her with a look of caring Lily had only seen him give the Marauders. "Lily, don't listen to a word anyone says against you. You are a beautiful, strong, amazing girl no matter what anyone says." Sirius said in a soft voice.

"Thanks Sirius, it's nice to know that I've got friends to be there for me," Lily said gratefully.

"Hey, you are James' first serious girlfriend that we all like; consider yourself an honoree sister in a group of brothers." Sirius said engulfing Lily in a bear hug.

Lily pulled back and said, "Oh and by the way you have to tell me what happened at the Christmas party that could make that little skink blue like that."

"My pleasure." 


End file.
